Although for the puspose of simplicity and to facilitate ready understanding, the present invention is discussed typically as it concerns support pedestals forming either original equipment or replacement support equipment for chlorine cells, it is not intended to in any way limit the present invention specifically to the support of chlorine cells. The chemically resistant, electrically insulative support pedestals of the present invention may be effectively utilized for the support of other mechanical or electromechanical structures without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
In the manufacture of chlorine, in many cases, manufacturers provide a chlorine processing plant incorporating a support floor typically composed of concrete. Pairs of concrete support pedestals are then placed in spaced location on the support floor, each of the pedestals being of typically supported by electrical insulators which are positioned on the upper surfaces of the concrete support pedestals. Typically, each pedestal has two electrical insulator supports. Four electrical insulators, therefore, engage a generally rectangular framework of a chlorine cell at a position near each corner thereof. The chlorine cells are typically of rectangular form, each being in the order from four to six feet in width and from five to seven feet in length. Chlorine cells are typically in the order of three to five feet in height and are composed of heavy gauge metal forming bottom and top walls and four side walls. Spaced electrical plates are positioned within the cells for D.C. electrical energization for electrolysis activity to separate salt water into its basic constituents including chlorine, hydrogen, caustic etc.
It is important that the chlorine cells are oriented in properly aligned relation with one another such that a large number of cells positioned in spaced, linearly arranged manner can be electrically interconnected by means of heavy duty, rigid electrical buses.
After a period of time because of the caustic constituent developed by the electrolysis activity, most chlorine cells will develop a corrosive environment as far as concrete and metal is concerned. The concrete material of typical concrete support pedestals will deteriorate to the point that sloughing and fracturing of the concrete material occurs. Further, the reinforcing bars of the concrete pedestals will also become decomposed by caustic induced oxidation, therefore further causing the concrete material to fracture and disintegrate. In many cases, steel plates are utilized as shims to support the electrical insulators on top of the concrete pedestals. These metal shims will rust and deteriorate, thereby requiring shim replacement or other character of repair.
In many cases, when the concrete of concrete support pedestals becomes deteriorated or fractured, they are repaired by first chiseling away the deteriorated portion of the concrete. After this has been done, fresh concrete grout or epoxy grout is then utilized to restore the deteriorated portions of the pedestals to their original form and character. In some cases, the entire support pedestal msut be replaced because of the extensive deterioration that might have occurred.